hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Bridger/Synopsis
'Synopsis '''of Ezra Bridger Early Life Ezra Bridger was born on the planet Lothal in 19 BBY to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. In a twist of Fate, Ezra was born on the day the Galactic Empire had been founded two days before the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia. Unknown to his parents, Ezra was a child born with a strong connection to the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azzadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgera and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation. Over time, Ezra grew to have a cynical personality and looking out for himself. Joining the Spectres Spark of Rebellion One day, Ezra, after he stole jogan, fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezra spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezra felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who became aware of Ezra's presence simultaneously. However, Ezra quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezra witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezra overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get while the rebels followed in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine Wren, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he was outmaneuvered by Kanan, who stood in Ezra's way. He attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. After their escape, Zeb had dragged Ezra to the cockpit where he would meet Hera Syndulla. Angered, Ezra believed they were holding him prisoner and demanded they returned him home. However, Hera assured him they were returning to the planet. Instead of returning him to Capitol City, Ezra accompanied Sabine and Zeb at Tarkintown while Hera and Kanan went to deal with notorious pirate Cikatro Vizago. While at the Town, Ezra learned from Zeb and Sabine that this part of the planet wasn't well known to the public and revealed that the citizens living there were residents of Lothal who lost their farms and homes to Grand Moff Tarkin. Soon, Ezra saw the good the Ghost crew did when he spotted one of the crates were filled with food for people who couldn't provide for themselves and realized they weren't exactly thieves like him. When one of the residents thanked Ezra, he acknowledged that he didn't do anything. While thinking, through the Force, Ezra felt something calling him and found the humming was coming from Kanan's room. There, he broke in and found Kanan's Jedi Holocron that he stored, hoping to sell it for something, and Kanan's lightsaber. As he began playing with it, Ezra was caught by Kanan and Hera thanks to Chopper spotting Ezra breaking in. As he began asking questions, Kanan ordered Ezra to return the lightsaber and to leave. However, he let Ezra take the holocron and hoped that he would be able to open it to see if the boy was Force-sensitive. Ezra met Sabine in the kitchen, where they discussed their roles and told her how he saw that she and her friends weren't exactly thieves. However, Sabine said they were nothing, just a crew that was like a family at times. This led Ezra to ask Sabine what happened to her real family, but the Mandalorian teenager simply replied the Empire ruined it and inquired about his family. Before Ezra could respond, Zeb interrupted the teenagers, where he told Sabine that Kanan wanted to prepare for an op and forced Chopper to keep an eye on Ezra. Before she left, Sabine finally told Ezra her name before leaving. Finding this all suspicious, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the Ghost and eavesdropped on the crew through the containment unit he was previously imprisoned in. However, Kanan caught Ezra and got him out of his hiding space. Zeb, annoyed, wanted to get rid of the boy but the whole crew stopped him and Sabine reasoned he knew too much. Hera admitted that they didn't have time to return him home. Instead, she said that he would come with them while keeping an eye on him instead. As Ezra sat in the cockpit with Hera, the mission was going without a hitch until their commlinks were being jammed. Through the Force, Ezra sensed something was coming, which turned out to be a Star Destroyer. Quickly, Hera and Ezra realized they were being led into a trap. He initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Finding Zeb and Kanan, Ezra warned them of the trap after being sent by Hera, forcing the rebels to flee. However, in the chaos, Alexsandr Kallus grabbed Ezra. and Zeb tried to find a way to hit Kallus without harming Ezra but thought it was a lost cause and was forced to abandon the boy to his fate. Imprisoned on Kallus' Star Destroyer, Ezra thought he was being held there for information; however, Kallus revealed that he was using Ezra as bait to lure the Ghost crew to Lothal. He was soon stripped of his belongings, but Ezra only managed to hold onto Kanan's holocron. Frustrated, he threw it across the room before calming down, while trying to think. Through Ezra's patience, he managed to open the Jedi Holocron, revealing a recording made by Obi-Wan Kenobi, much to Ezra's shock and it led him to realize he needed to find a way to rescue himself while doubting the Ghost crew would return for him. Ezra tricked the Stormtroopers guarding him by feigning a sudden air attack, which lured them into the cell and with the door open, Ezra was able to escape to the armory and reclaim his belongings while taking a Stormtrooper cadet helmet and sneaking into the Star Destroyer's vents. Through the helmet, Ezra was able to learn through the communications that the Wookiees were being led to the space mines of Kessel and that the Imperials were aware of Ezra's escape. Through one of the transmissions, the Stormtroopers revealed that the ''Ghost ''had returned, Ezra realized they had come to rescue him, much to his surprise. Ezra found Zeb, Sabine and Kanan, where he quickly discarded the cadet helmet and followed the rebels back to the Ghost, where Zeb forced Ezra to go on first so they wouldn't lose him again. Following the escape, Ezra thanked Hera for returning. The Twi'lek prepared to get Ezra back to Lothal to his parents; however, Ezra revealed he was an orphan. Ezra then told Hera, Sabine and Kanan that the Wookiees were being taken to Kessel, which immediately alarmed the crew because Wookiees would not survive the environment due to being born in the forest. Deciding to finish the mission, Ezra announced that he was accompanying them to the planet. Hera did as she was told and set a course for Kessel. While they were on Kessel, Kanan and his team (apart from Hera) provided the distraction while Ezra was able to slip to the Wookiee slaves and free them. Soon the Ghost Crew was cornered and forced to hide. During the chaos, Ezra had spotted Kitwarr running but chose not to follow him. Finding no alternative, Kanan announced to Hera they were doing a twenty-two pick-up. Confused, Ezra asked Kanan to tell him what the secret was and the man revealed that he was about to let everyone in on the secret. Taking his lightsaber out, Kanan revealed himself to be a Jedi to Ezra and the rest of the Imperials, who focused all their fire on the Jedi. With the distraction, Zeb ushered the Wookiees inside one of the crates, Ezra saw one of the Wookiees calling out for his child. Seeing Kanan busy with the stormtroopers and Zeb and Sabine too busy attending to the Wookiees, Ezra ran after Kitwarr and the stormtrooper who chased him and ignoring Zeb's calls and unaware that Kallus was following him. Ezra confronted the Stormtrooper about to attack Kitwarr and used his energy slingshot to ward the stormtrooper off, thus saving the young Wookiee. As Ezra tried to unlock Kitwarr's binders, he was soon face to face with Kallus, who falsely believed Ezra to be Kanan's apprentice. However, the boy while protecting Kitwarr revealed he was no Jedi and that he worked with no one. In that moment, Ezra and Kitwarr were saved from Kallus by Kanan's arrival and quickly boarded the Ghost, where Kitwarr was reunited with his father. After the wookiees departed, the crew decided to return Ezra back to his home During this time, Ezra stole Kanan's lightsaber yet again. When they arrived on the planet, Ezra returned Kanan's holocron to him but later, ran back to his tower with the lightsaber in his possession. However, Ezra felt Kanan's presence and inquired what the Force was. The former Jedi explained it was what kept the galaxy bound together and informed Ezra that he was Force-sensitive just like him because he wouldn't have been able to open the holocron. Kanan gave Ezra two choices: to remain on Lothal and keep the Lightsaber as a useless relic but Kanan offered Ezra the choice to become a member of the Ghost crew and his Padawan. Kanan left Ezra to think it through before departing. After a hard decision, Ezra returned Kanan's lightsaber, and decided to learn from Kanan the ways of the Force. Droids in Distress Fighter Flight Ezra's Jedi Trials Rise of the Old Masters Breaking Ranks Out of Darkness Empire Day Gathering Forces Other Adventures Path of the Jedi Idiots Array Vision of Hope Ezra's Visions Sometime after Trayvis' betrayal, Ezra has recurring nightmares Zeb, where a mysterious figure with a lightsaber approaches his friend. Zeb is seen begging for the person to see reason and for his life before the figure apparently kills him with the lightsaber. Ezra abruptly awakes. The next day, Ezra goes to Kanan's room and tells his master of the latest vision he has been plagued with the past three nights. Kanan advises his Padawan to be careful with this vision, reminding Ezra of the last vision he misinterpreted with Senator Trayvis and attempts to assure his Padawan that the figure isn't either of them and that nothing bad will happen due to Zeb being away on a solo mission, but Ezra isn't convinced. The two are interrupted by Hera over the intercom and informs Kanan and Ezra that Zeb has returned with important news. As the Lasat reveals the prices on their heads, the Ghost begins to malfunction and the crew hurriedly try to repair it. However, Chopper is suddenly shot by the impostor, causing the crew to hurriedly rush to the Droid's aid. Suddenly, Ezra gets a premonition that the impostor has already infiltrated the Ghost and goes to investigate by boarding the Phantom, where he finds Zeb unconscious at the seat and helped revive the Lasat. Quickly, the duo warn Hera, who orders the crew to return to the ship. They go to the room where the impostor is at but they open up to find Sabine sitting there and they quickly realize that the Sabine with them is the impostor who can shape-shift into their own forms. Zeb comes across the impostor, disguised as Ezra while the real Ezra appears with his lightsaber. To his horror, his vision has come true and that the figure in it was Ezra this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra is able to tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping The bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't, which was what his visions were warning him about. Search for Kanan Call to Action Following Trayvis' betrayal, Ezra has become more on edge and more dedicated to fighting for his cause. During the theft of several speeder bikes from the Empire along with Sabine and Kanan, Sabine encourages Ezra, proclaiming he is finally getting the hang of things. Returning to the ''Ghost, seeing a broadcast of senator Trayvis lying about the crew, Kanan decides to send out a message to the people of Lothal and the Outer Rim: the truth, which causes Ezra to worry that he'll lose his new family just like he lost his parents because they spoke out against the Empire. Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan scout out for a transmission tower, which they will use to insert a spike to transmit their messages. However, they find a probe Droid guarding the tower. Ezra uses the Force to connect with a Loth-cat after realizing that the Droid will spot their bikes and has the cat attack the Droid to make it look less suspicious. Sabine is at first distraught Ezra didn't let her shoot it. After Sabine, Kanan and Ezra return and set up an old transmitter the Bridgers once used, Kanan sees his Padawan troubled when Ezra voices his pessimistic opinion about their plan and decided to take him outside. Ezra reveals his fear to Kanan about losing his new family like he lost his parents. However, his master assures him that everything will turn out alright. and they're both discovering about loss as they go along. Inspired by his mentor's words, Ezra accompanies Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper to the tower he, Kanan and Sabine had scoped out. As Chopper and Sabine go to upload the spike, Ezra and Kanan both stand guard, telling her she has three minutes to put it up. However, their plan guess awry when Kanan stopped several Imperials and Zeb departs to handle one of the nearby big guns. As the Imperials approach and beginning to realize they are running out of time, Kanan orders Ezra to retrieve Zeb. and the boy nitially refuses until his master tells him otherwise. Ezra does as Kanan orders him too, and convinces Zeb to fall back to the Communication tower. Kanan yells for Chopper, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra to take the lift up to the top, where Hera will pick them up. Ezra, concerned, questions how Kanan will return to them, who answers that he will be right behind Ezra, who, despite believing him, still feels that Kanan is staying behind. Joining Sabine, Zeb and Chopper on top of the roof, Ezra notices that Kanan is still down below, fighting the Grand Inquisitor. Hera rescues the group from an Imperial transport and Ezra is forced to enter in the Ghost. Hera is forced to leave Kanan behind after he stays behind to protect the Ghost crew in order to make his escape. The next day, Ezra sends out a message, telling the people to rise up against the Empire. After giving a long enough speech, Ezra realizes that this is not over yet, with Hera agreeing it is not and only just the beginning. Rebel Resolve Fire Across the Galaxy Joining the Rebellion Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy The Siege of Lothal Meeting the Clones The Lost Commanders Relics Of The Old Republic Always Two There Are Brothers of the Broken Horn A Disarming Lesson with Ahsoka Stealth Strike The Future of the Force Finding Out About His Parents Legacy A Princess on Lothal The Protector of Concord Dawn When Hera was wounded in battle, Ezra remained outside with Sabine as she was being healed. Kanan announced he was going to confront the Protectors of Concord Dawn. However, Ezra and Zeb stopped Kanan and convinced him to take Chopper with him. Sabine snuck onto the Phantom to help Kanan while Ezra and Zeb stayed with Hera. After they returned, Ezra told them of Hera regaining consciousness. Legends Of The Lasat The Call Homecoming The Honorable Ones Shroud of Darkness The Forgotten Droid Ezra accompanied his friends to Horizon Base, joking to Chopper. However, when they returned ot the Ghost with enough fuel supplies, they had found Chopper was gone and Ezra and his friends were forced to leave Chopper behind. Despite his strained relationship with Chopper, Ezra tried convincing Hera to go back for Chopper; however, she refused due to her droid's selfish behavior and needed to focus getting fuel to the Rebel Fleet. Upon arriving, they discovered that the Phoenix rebel fleet was under attack by Imperial forces under Admiral Kassius Konstantine. Despite intense enemy fire, the Ghost managed to dock in the fighter-carrier with the help of Ketsu Onyo, Sabine's friend. With the help of Chopper's new friend AP-5, Ezra and his friends established Chopper Base on Atollon. The Mystery of Chopper Base Twilight of the Apprentice The "Old Master" A brush with the dark side Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Synopsis